Pierre Gasimba
Pierre Gasimba is a Fire contestant who competed on the third cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air and finished eighteenth. A very confident beloved member of his village, Pierre was a seen as a promising warrior and hoped that his physique would do him justice on EWFA. Coming off as cocky, it got him few friends and his enormous confidence was treated more as a joke. Showing promise, Pierre was eliminated in Week 2, despite a fairly decent photo, placing eighteenth in the end. He was then brought back to All Stars but was eliminated in the second week, like his original cycle, and placed sixteenth. He is created by j_db_w. EWFA3 Casting Pierre was a part of the first models to be introduced in the Cycle 3 cast. He sat with rejected semi-finalist, Li and Mariana. Speaking in a very harsh African accent and with broken English, Pierre becomes infatuated by Mariana and tries to impress her with his muscles, and hopes to soon get her attention. While in the Cycle 3 house, Walter tries to ask Finlay and rejected finalist, Kennet, if they'd like to share a bed with him. But, Pierre pushes Walter's skinny ass out the way, flexes his enormous muscles and asks the two himself. Finlay and Kennet's both raise their hands in agreement like the true homos they are, proving Pierre to possibly be as attractive as he seems to believe he is. Pierre was called fifth to be in the final cast of the cycle and placed on Team Fire. Week 1 Back in the confirmed Fire room, Pierre placed a towel on the floor where he is doing odd flexing yoga moves to possibly impress Florence, who actually finds him to be extremely pathetic. The towel he used belongs to Jamila who is extremely cranking from almost not making the final cut and wants a shower ASAP. After a naked Finlay emerges from the shower with no towel, the girls are shocked and appalled while Pierre is very jealous of all the attention he's getting. He then meets Rodrigo for the first time, who is in shock just like everyone else. Week 2 On the bus to the challenge, Pierre was not seen with his other four fellow Fires. Rodrigo said that Pierre was in the bathroom and that he had to pee. But then...WHOOOOOOSH! Here comes Pierre fighting with water and flooding the limo. Pierre is actually afraid of large bodies of water, as it is the only thing that can physically dominate him. In judging, despite a very lovely and demure photo, it was not enough to keep Pierre safe and he was eliminated from the competition, placing sixteenth at the time. With both comebacks, Pierre was demoted two more places and finished eighteenth place. Portfolio Cycle 3 BEACH-PIERRE.png|''This was a Boot Camp photoshoot and therefore did not count. ZOMBIE-PIERRE.png|Called '''thirteenth. FAIRYTALE4.png|Called''' sixteenth'.' ''ELIMINATED. Placed sixteenth. balloon-pierre.png|''COMEBACK PHOTOSHOOT'' covergirl-pierre.png|''COMEBACK PHOTOSHOOT'' LOUISV-ronneypierre.png|''COMEBACK PHOTOSHOOT.'' beautyshot-pierre.png|''COMEBACK PHOTOSHOOT. DID NOT return to the competition.'' Finished eighteenth. All Stars VERSACE-pierre.png|Called ninth. GENDER-PIERRE.png|Called sixteenth. ELIMINATED. Finished sixteenth. Trivia Category:African Contestants Category:Team Fire